


Leather and Lace

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: D/s, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes to be punished. The only problem is he doesn't trust many people to do it. That's where Natasha comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

"You were very bad today my pet," a loud 'crack' echoed through the room, followed quickly by a stifled whimper. The man let his head fall forward as he shifted on his hands and knees. He could feel her eyes watching him intently, waiting for him to slip up. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a tight bun, her body encased in tight black leather and knee length boots. Those were all he could see, the boots and the trailing whip as she circled him. He felt a tremor run through his body, she made a tutting noise and he braced himself again.

The crack, the bite of leather and the slight tingle he felt. He shifted once more but this time her fingers curled in his dirty blonde hair, yanking his head back. His blue eyes wide as they caught her pale green. A smile on her lips that made him just the right side of nervous. He bit down on his lip to stifle his moan as she tugged his head back just a bit further. He could tell she was enjoying causing him to squirm. She didn't speak yet but tugged his hair up, her eyes on his face. She pulled him to his feet before releasing his hair.

He kept his head down, feet slightly apart and hands at his sides. He felt even more like prey as she circled him, and if it was anyone but her he would have been antsy. Her eyes took in every small movement he made, the way his muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing. She trailed her fingers down his spine and he shivered. Then she was gone. He couldn't hear her or feel her eyes on him, but he knew she hadn't left because he hadn't heard the door. Then she walked back into his sight and he relaxed a bit more. The long whip she had been using was replaced with a riding crop, he swallowed as she grabbed his hair once again.

"Look at me, pet," her voice was calm, but he knew better than to judge by that tone. His eyes met hers, he tried to keep his breathing even. She was smirking, her other hand was trailing the crop up and down his side. It was brought down just above his hip and he jerked.

"Tsk tsk, very, very bad," she leaned forward, her lips were right next to his ear. He let his eyes lid as she breathed against his skin, he tried to suppress the shiver that ran through him. She tsked in his ear once more before biting down, drawing a gasp from Clint's lips. His back arched as she tugged slightly, the crop came down on the back of his thigh. "Hands and knees, head down, now," she instructed, releasing his hair. He dropped to his knees without hesitating. She walked behind him as he dropped to his hands, his head down. The crop was gently trailed down his spine then brought down with a loud 'smack' on his ass. He held back the yelp that threatened to escape his lips.

She smirked at the little strangled noise in the back of his throat and brought the crop down on his ass once more. He let his eyes lid, a moan threatening to spill from his lips. She brought the crop down in three quick movements. He subconscious moved back and she raised her brows. She noticed his arms trembling and she brought down the crop twice more before throwing down. He knew not to move as she walked to the other end of the room. Slowly she walked back towards him, her eyes admiring the welts that had left a lovely criss crossing pattern across his backside. She pulled him up on his knees by a fistful of his short hair. She enjoyed watching the way his eyes widened a bit as he came eye to eye with the strap-on dildo. He licked his lips, his eyes glancing up at her face and back again.

"Get it all nice and wet, it's all the lube you'll be getting," her voice was even and demanding as he took the rubbery length into his mouth. He got it decently wet before she pulled him off and walked back around him. "On your hands," she ordered and he dropped back down silently. He knew what was coming and it sent a shiver down his spine. He kept his head down, even though he wanted to glance over his shoulder as he felt her kneel behind him. Her hands trailed down his sides making him shudder once more. "Tell me what you want, pet."

"Mistress, I-I want you to fuck my ass, please," he whimpered his request as her hands gripped his hips. "Please, Mistress, I need it, oh," he gasped, his mouth falling open as she pushed into him suddenly. A low moan passed his lips as she started pounding into him, not giving him any time to adjust.

"Do you like that pet? Do you like taking cock up your ass?" she asked, lips close to his ear. Her hips slammed against him. "Tell me, pet, do you like me fucking you like this? On your hands and knees like a dog?" Her voice had dropped in pitch and he could tell she was enjoying make him come undone, in the way he had only trusted her to do.

"Yes, Mistress, please Mistress, more?" he could feel pleasure coursing through him. She slammed against his prostate every other thrust, making him arch and cry out. "Please, please Mistress, so so good," he whimpered as she rolled her hips pressing against that spot. 

"Such a little fucking slut, my pet aren't you?" her voice was close to a purr as she leaned over his back, nipping at his ear. She smirked seeing his fingers scramble on the floor seeking purchase. His arms shaking as she pulled back and out before slamming back into him, earning a cry as his arms gave out. "I asked you a question, pet," she growled, her fingers threading through his hair and tugging.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm a- ah," his eyes lidded and a gasp passed his lips as she slammed against his spot. "Such a slut, Mistress, please I need it," he bit his lip as she pushed him back down. She chuckled breathlessly and pounded into him earning little whimpers and moans. "Please, Mistress, so good can I cum, please?" he was panting as his fingers clawed at the floor.

"Cum for me, slut," she growled in his ear before biting down. He cried out his back arching as he spilt over his stomach and the floor. She pulled out of him and stood watching him collapse into the floor, shaking and panting with small whimpers passing his lips every so often. She smiled before sliding the straps down her leather clad legs, letting it drop to the floor. She sat beside him, her fingers combing through his hair. 

"Let's clean you up."

**Author's Note:**

> Umm okay, this is supposed to be in two parts but lately my brain hates me and I've had a major writers block. (It took me about two months to finish this) But I promise I'll try to get part two finished and posted soon?


End file.
